I Know It
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: My own little head canon/AU type thing, based around what Ianto said in 'From out of the rain' about him knowing of the Hospital, i simply felt that the topic needed a little more touching on, i hope you enjoy. Janto and references to sex and swearing


**Slight AU, to do with what Ianto said in 'from out of the rain' where he says he knows the hospital, just a little head canon really... enjoy**

"Oh it was Christina, she was a patient,"

"Here?"

"No, at Providence Park, it's a psychiatric hospital,"

"...I know it,"

Jack and Ianto looked at each other as Ianto muttered the words that to anyone else would have been meaningless.

"_Oh sure, he knows the hospital, he probably just lived near it or whatever,"_

But jack heard that little falter in Ianto's voice, the flinch in his body as the words tensed around him. They were on a mission, so it would have to wait.

"Thank you for your help, me and my team will be in touch,"

"Goodbye,"

Ianto and Jack said their pleasantries then left the hospital. Ianto was unusually quiet and Jack noticed.

"So Ianto... how about when we get back to the hub we... forget about work and relax a little? You can stay the night at the hub?"

"No, not tonight Jack... maybe tomorrow, I just... need to do something tonight,"

"You're going?"

"I'm sorry, I know we are on a mission but I just... I have to go out for a few hours, call me if you need me urgently, I will be back before the night is out, and no doubt it will be an all nighter tonight?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Not like that Jack, you know what I mean,"

"I know what you mean Ianto, I am only teasing..."

"I know,"

Ianto offered a small smile as they rounded the corner into the hub underground car park.

"Okay Jack, I am heading off, be back in a few hours okay, and please don't track me,"

Jack mimicked an offended look.

"Oh shut up Jack, I can see it in your eyes, I know you were going to, just please don't, It's private,"

"Fine,"

"You promise?"

"I promise,"

"Thank you, I will see you soon,"

Ianto started to make for his car, when his wrist was caught by Jack.

"When you get back?"

"When I get back,"

"Yeah boy! Now a kiss before you leave me all alone?"

"Why not?"

Jack instantly grabbed Ianto's face and pulled him in close. It was a rough and passionate, the sort that would have lead to something more if Ianto wasn't in such a rush. Jack's tongue entered Ianto's mouth and sent shivers down the young man's spine. Ianto broke the kiss slightly and smiled against the immortals lips.

"I love it when you do that..."

"I know you do,"

"Jeeze Jack, I have to go,"

"Just a moment longer?"

"Fine,"

Jack pushed Ianto up against the wall and soon enough had them both gasping for air.

"Okay, i really need to go,"

This time Jack let him. Watching the young man drive off into the night, it was only then that he realised how curious he was about finding where Ianto was. All promises were forgotten as the older man raced to find Tosh.

"Toshiko!"

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"I need you to do a trace on Ianto's car, he wouldn't tell me where he was going, and we are in the middle of a mission, I need to know what it is,"

"A bit like stalking Jack,"

"I know, Just do it!"

"Right, okay,"

Tosh typed a few number quickly into the computer and a tiny dot appeared on the screen. Ianto.

"Tosh, can you bring up the CCTV inside Ianto's car, need to see him,"

"Since when does Ianto's car have CCTV?"

Jack looked around at his team mates and smiled very seductively.

"Since I thought it would be a little bit of fun,"

"You're a sick man Harkness,"

Jack smiled broader and got back to the job in hand.

"There are 5 cameras in total, 2 in the back, facing diagonally towards the front, two in the front facing diagonally towards the back..."

"Everyone looked at him.

"So we could see form a number of angles..."

They nodded.

"Anyway, and a final two at the front and back that Ianto doesn't know about, so you can see outside the car, if he talks to someone behind the car, or in front of it."

"Again stalking Jack," –Gwen said sternly.

"I figured that if we were going to have CCTV then it may as well have some kind of practical use."

"Touché old man, so why are we peeving on Ianto?"

"It's not peeving Owen, I just need an idea of what is happening."

"Okay tracker and CCTV up and running, Jack?"

Jack walked over and saw 4 ways of looking at Ianto and the road ahead and behind of him.

"Where is heading?"

"Outskirts of Cardiff, a small council estate,"

"It's the middle of the bloody night, why is he there?"

"I will do some research, maybe he has family or something,"

Gwen walked off to do the research and jack started to think. Ianto barley ever spoke of what family was left. A sister, both parents left that must be it, his sister.

"Gwen! Ianto has a sister, Rhiannon Jones; it might be her, married, two kids,"

"On it,"

"Owen I need you to keep looking at this case, Ianto is important, but second priority; keep researching, team meeting board room, 15 minuets"

"Yes boss,"

The team scattered and Jack watched Ianto on the screens. At first to Jack he looked normal, until Jack looked closer. Ianto had torn tracks down his cheeks, he was, or had been, crying...

"Tosh, Ianto is... he's... well, crying,"

"Let me see?"

Tosh moved closer and observed, he was crying, pretty heavily at that.

Ianto drove out of Cardiff and drove to his big sisters house. He really couldn't stop the tears down his cheek, he was trusting that Jack wasn't tracking him, oh how he hoped Jack wasn't tracking him. He got out of the car and stood in front of it, Jack continued to watch as Ianto got out his phone and made a call. A few moments later a woman, a few years older than Ianto appeared with a dressing gown on. Jack watched but couldn't hear.

"Ianto? You daft sod, why are you here at...(she checked her watch) 2,15am?"

"I... I needed to talk to you,"

"Is it bad again?"

"A bit, I just, it was fine... yeah? I was getting better I swear, then this thing at work, we were at the hospital,"

"What? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine, just checking on some people, and the woman, she mentioned Providence... and it kind of all came back..."

"The doctor said even the word could bring it back, do you need to go there again?"

"I am not psychiatric!"

"I know love, but you need to except that no matter how much you push these things down that what happened was real, dad did..."

"Don't talk about it; don't even say his name,"

"Ianto, your time there was nothing to be ashamed of, we will go now yeah? You don't have to stay, just... talk to one of your old councillors? Talk to Jenny, we love Jenny yeah?"

"Okay, I have to be back at work by... 4 I would say,"

"4 it is, come on,"

Ianto was enveloped into a massive hug from his older sister, instead of resisting; he collapsed into her knowing and loving arms. Jack watched, in fact, the whole team watched as Ianto got into the passenger side of the car with his sister driving. The tracker started to move and within 13mins, they were at Providence Park.

"Why would they be there Jack?" Tosh asked her boss, utterly confused.

"I don't know, but the nurse today at the hospital said that that was where one of our main witnesses' was living. He said he knew it then went all quiet... I though he seemed off with me?"

"So what? He has family or a close friend, maybe ex there?"

"Or maybe it was him..."

Jack said quietly,

"Not out Ianto, surly, he is as normal as they come,"

"To us Owen, how do we know what goes on in his head?"-TS

"We don't..." -JH

Gwen came back upstairs with Ianto's personal file as well as some deep research she had done.

"Okay Jack, when Ianto came to torchwood, he cleared a good half of his file, leaving out, pretty much all of the interesting bits, so I did some deep searching. Ianto was born the same day that his file says, but here, it claims no father on record, however there is... One Richard Jones, arrested 1990, Ianto was 7..."

"What was he arrested for?"

"Child abuse,"

"How can you know?"

"Ianto has a catalogued system in the archives, with his most personal stuff in his bottom desk draw, coded and padlocked, kept in there are all his real personal files as well as some cheeky pictures of jack,"

They looked at Jack.

"He had a camera, I was bored,"

"Anyway, back at Torchwood, In his draw were the files on him, after his dad was arrested, Ianto stayed at home, living with his mum and sister, it was only 3 years later when his mother died that Ianto had to go to a hospital. Memories of his father and mother were getting to him. But this was for now ordinary hospital, he was in a complete mess, he had to go to..."

"Providence Park,"

"Exactly, he stayed there for 4 years until he was released, on the terms that he came to counselling once a week with Jenny Lawson, his personal therapist. He was 14 at this point. That is when things even out a bit. He did school, collage university, he exceeded in many of his subjects so was in fact done with uni by the time he was 18, but we knew that, all fine and as it is in his personal file. Then at the age of 18, he Ianto finds out that his father is being released, so this is, 2001. Ianto has to live with him again because he needs a place to live now that he has completed uni. His sister is married by this point and tells him it is okay to live with her, he declines because at some point he was going to have to face the memories. However according to the files this backfires heavily..."

"What do you mean?"

Jack asked.

"His father started to beat him again. Ianto didn't have much muscle in those days, pictures, There was nothing he could do... after another year of abuse... Rhiannon called the cops and their dad was arrested... Again, sentenced to life for the repeated abuse and attempted murder of his 19 year old son."

"Attempted murder?"

"Indeed Owen. So Ianto is now homeless and hurt, emotionally and physically, he cannot stay with Rhi because she reminds him too much of his dad, so he ends up back in providence, not good, he stays there for a further 3 years. When he released aged 22 he immediately gets a job offer from torchwood one, because of his skills and amazing brain. He works there for 2 years, meets Lisa, battle of canary wolf, and the rest... as they say... is history,"

"He has a whole life we never even knew about," –JH

"I imagine he wants to keep this quite private, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose,"

Owen replied glumly.

"So the question is... why is he back there tonight, with his sister...?"

Jack glanced up at the screen and saw at the car stopped outside the hospital and a woman in a nurse's uniform came out front of the car with a wheelchair. Rhiannon got out of the car, walked round the back and helped Ianto get out. With the help of the nurse he was in the chair and being wheeled away. It was now 2,59am.

The team got back to the work on the case, all trying to forget what they knew about Ianto, but each having issues in their own way.

Owen was struggling with the fact that he was so young, only 27, the youngest of the group, and had yet gone through so much heart break, so much pain, loss... injury, As a doctor every atom of him wanted to go and make sure Ianto was medically okay.

Tosh was having issues with the plain fact that Ianto wouldn't tell her. Over the years they had become good friends, she told him everything, why would he keep such a big thing secret.

Gwen wasn't really thinking Ianto, she was more admiring his impeccable skills to clear a whole section of his life away, to have it only in hard copy in his desk... very smart, well Ianto always was.

Jack couldn't help thinking, that as much s Ianto had probably needed to keep this to him, why Ianto hadn't even told him a little bit. Told him that his father abused him, or that he spent years in a psychiatric hospital, just something so Jack would know... it showed to Jack that the young man still didn't trust him, that he still had secrets, big secrets. Jack was secretive too, but he had a reason to be, or that was how Jack saw it.

About 45mins later Ianto emerged, the team had worked hard on the case and had almost forgotten that the young man was absent, but when the tracker started to move they all ran to it. In the car Rhiannon and Ianto were talking, they needed sound.

"Do we have that lip synching software Jack?"

"No need... umm, it has a microphone, I just need to tap in the pass code,"

"I will never stop saying this boss; you are one sick shit,"

"Thanks Owen,"

"Welcome,"

The sound was on and the team could now hear the convocation between Ianto and his sister,

"That went well didn't it Yan?"

"Suppose..."

"Ianto, you are going to have to talk to me, I wasn't in there, what happened?"

"We just talked Rhi, that was all, the same stuff, Dad, my work, mum, you..."

"I didn't you anything wrong did I? I was a good sister yeah?"

"It's not that, I just, you know..."

"I know this is hard for you to talk about, but Providence does help,"

"No, it brings back bad memories of sitting in a dark room with only a bed and a cupboard, wishing that my life would just end because the bruises on my body ached my stiff,"

"Ianto,"

"No, fuck this, I am going back to work and I am fucking gonna pretend that my life is as how it should be, I have Jack, have Gwen, I have Tosh, Heck, I even have bloody Owen, I don't need a bunch of assholes at a hospital who think they know me when all they do is stick a calming drug into my arm and hope for the best... I am sick of needles and veins and talking about my feelings when I just want it to be over,"

"Why don't you ever tell me this stuff?"

"I wish it had worked you know, I wish he had done it,"

"Who? What?"

"I wish Dad wasn't arrested for attempted murder, I wish..."

"Ianto Jones, don't you ever say that!"

"It's true, I wish it had worked, I never would have met Lisa or felt the loss or guilt or grief that I have been feeling ever since Canary wolf,"

"Ianto... just stop talking like this, I am talking you home,"

"No, I need to go to work, I said I would be back at 4, it's 10 to, so take me to the water tower and I can walk the rest of the way, I will come and get my car from your house tomorrow morning,"

Rhiannon started to cry.

"Thanks for all this Rhi, I do love you, don't ever tell anyone I said that!"

"Cross my heart,"

"Thanks for the ride, see you later..."

Ianto got out of the car and Jack turned off the monitor.

"Guys, we cannot let him know that I know anything. Gwen put those files back where you found the, Tosh delete the history of what we have been doing this past few hours, everyone back to work, I will deal with Ianto, then we will do some more... research."

Owen called to Jack from the med bay.

"You're still a bloody creep Jack!"

"I know, acceptance is the first step of change."

With that the cog door rolled open and Ianto walked in. However he was not wearing the suit that he had left him. Jack knew Ianto kept a pair of jeans in his desk at the tourist office... just in case, but he hadn't seen Ianto out of a suit in so long, well not in that sense.

Ianto was wearing a pair of skin hugging black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt, short sleeves and very tight. The tiniest bit of his stomach showed as he walked up the few stairs to the coffee machine.

"Coffee anyone?"

Jack came round the corner and nearly fell over.

"Yep... one for me Ianto that would be... Wow..."

"Wow what? Sir...?"

"Just... umm. Wow,"

"My jeans or my shirt?"

"Both... the combination, I am like..."

Ianto smiled a little bit as Jack moved slightly to reveal the bulge in his trousers.

"Later..."

Ianto winked and walked around the hub handing out coffees. Each one gave the same reaction. Jaw dropped, slightly drooling, utterly speechless.

"So I am guessing you guys like the clothes?"

"Well we know jack does,"

Owen grinned towards Jack who was about a foot behind Ianto, staring intensely on his ass.

"We had no idea you were so...well fit, me and Tosh are a bit... intrigued,"

"Oh Gwen, maybe someday, but you have a hubbie and I have a Jack,"

Gwen smiled then looked over to Jack, Ianto turned around to see Jack's pained expression.

"Harkness?"

"Damn it Jones, if we were not in the middle of a case right now, I would have you up against that wall,"

"Too bad we are,"

Ianto teased and walked past Jack.

Owen threw his hands up in the air.

"I say we let the bunnies have a few rounds in Jack's cubby hole, it's the lease we can do, we will call if anything happens."

Jack didn't need telling twice, he practically dragged Ianto to his office and closed the door. He threw the younger man against the wall and began kissing his with so much force that after only a few moments, they were both gagging for air.

"Bed..."

Ianto breathed out, but Jack shook his head. Already undressing Ianto,

"No Jack, bed,"

Jack sighed and ended up pulling Ianto down there as fast as he could. Jeans long forgotten, a white shirt now completely ripped. 2 hours later, the pair lay heaving on the bed.

"Okay Jack, level with me, did you trace my car?"

"Ianto, we just had pretty good sex, can you maybe refrain?"

"Nope, just tell me, did you?"

"Yes..."

"Right, so you know I went Providence, do you know why?"

"Partially,"

"Did you manage to get my extremely personal files from my desk?"

"Maybe..."

"You know about my dad?"

"Yes..."

"Right..."

"I'm sorry, Gwen found them, she just read them out..."

"Wait? Gwen?"

"Yes... they all kind of know now,"

Ianto sat up, the top of his arse showing to Jack as he did,

"All of them, they must be judging me like crazy,"

"Ianto they are not,"

"They are... this is why I didn't want you to look."

"I'm sorry, I can retcon them if you want,"

"I... I don't know; just give me a moment..."

But that moment was interrupted by Owen's call...

"Call from the hospital, there had been another one, better get down there,"

"On our way," Ianto called back.

Ianto stood up and displayed his morning glory to Jack who licked his lips.

"Not now Jack, if you cannot tell, I am a bit pissed off,"

"Ianto, don't be like this, I'm sorry, none of them will say anything,"

"How do you know?"

Ianto put on his jeans and shirt then went back upstairs, grabbing a jacket as he went. Jack got up after and frowned as he followed Ianto to the hospital.

It was going to be a long night...

**R&R please, I know it's not great but I like it... so hope you do too...**


End file.
